heigenryokokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Kakita Makoto
Kakita Makoto Honor: 7.5 Glory: 2.7 Status: '''2.0 '''Insight: 173 Free XP: 7/33 Rings: ' Air: 3 (Reflexes 3, Awareness 3) Earth: 2 (Stamina 2, Willpower 2) Fire: 3 (Agility 3, Intelligence 3) Water: 3 (Strength 3, Perception 3) Void: 3 '''Skills: ' Acting 1 (awa) Etiquette 2 (awa) Iaijutsu (Focus) 4 (ref) (mastery: ready a katana as a Free action) Kenjutsu 4 (agi) (mastery: +1k0 damage. Already added where relevant on this sheet.) Kyujutsu 3 (ref) (mastery: string a bow as a Simple action) Jiujutsu 1 (agi) Perform (Oratory) 1 (awa) Perform (Manzai) 1 (awa) Sincerity 2 (awa) Tea Ceremony 1 (voi) Defense 2 (ref) Athletics 2 (str) Horsemanship 1 (agi) Battle 2 (per) Lore (Bushido) 2 (int/awa) Lore (War) 1 (int) Lore (Heraldry) 1 (int) Investigation 1 (per) Hunting 1 (per) 'Advantages: '''Virtuous (3 pts) Sacred Weapon: Kakita Blade (5 pts) '''Disadvantages: '''Can't Lie (2 pts) Gullible (4 pts) Idealistic (2 pts) '''Inventory: ' Light Armour (Armor TN +5, Reduction -3, +5 TN to Athletics and Stealth rolls) Sturdy Clothing Katana (base 3k2, can spend a void to add 1k1 to damage) Wakisashi (base 2k2) Kakita Blade (base 4k2, can spend a void to add 1k1 to damage, can reroll damage once in duel) Yumi (range 250') Quiver, with 20 Ya arrows (base 2k2), 1 Humming Bulb arrow, and 10 Armor Piercing arrows (base 1k1, ignore armor TN) Traveling pack (blanket, flint and tinder, makeup kit, 50' rope, small tent, spare kimono and sandals, tea set, week's rations, wide-brimmed straw hat) Wicker umbrella Bottle of bleach Jade Needle '''Techniques: #Way of the Crane: add 2x Iaijutsu to Initiative, +1k1 plus School Rank to all Attack and Focus rolls while in Center stance, and for one round afterwards. Already added where relevant on this sheet. #Speed of Lightning: add +2k0 to to-hit rolls against those with lower Initiative. Stances: Attack (normal attack) Full Attack (-10 armor and +2k1 to-hit) Defense (+air +defense to armor, no attack actions) Full Defense (roll def + ref and add half (round up) to armor as a complex action) Center (lose all actions but gain +2k2 +5 to next action and +10 initiative next turn. Includes all bonus.) Void: +1k1 to a roll. Increase a skill from 0 to 1. Reduce wounds suffered from one attack by 10. Increase armor TN by 10 for one round (spend at the start of the round). Switch in initiative place with one willing character for one skirmish. Increase initiative by 10 for one skirmish. Combat: Initiative: 5k3 +8 (Center action gives an additional +10) Kenjutsu: 7k3 to-hit, 9k5+5 after Center action (+2k0 if his Initiative is lower) Kyujutsu: 6k3 to-hit, 8k5+5 after Center action (+2k0 if his Initiative is lower) Jiujutsu: 4k3 to-hit, 6k5+4 after Center action (+2k0 if his Initiative is lower) Kakita Blade (8k2, can spend a void to make it 9k3) Katana (7k2, can spend a void to make it 8k3) Wakisashi (6k2) Piercing arrows (4k1, ignore armor TN) Ya arrows (5k2) Unarmed (3k1) TN to hit: 25 Reduction: 3 Penalty: +3 to TNs of Agility and Reflexes rolls. 10 HEALTHY 4 NICKED (+3) 4 GRAZED (+5) 4 HURT (+10) 4 INJURED (+15) 4 CRIPPLED (+20) 4 DOWN (+40, void) 4 OUT Has a formerly-bandit servant called Shejin. Kakita Makoto's Twenty Questions.